


Lovers

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stalkerish Behavior, Yandere, con artist gets his dues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: He thinks he's found the perfect mark.





	Lovers

She loves him, so much.

The knife digs in deeper, the warm body letting out a whimper before going limp in the bindings holding it down.

So why do all these women think they can take him away from her?

She pulls out the knife and wipes it on the body’s shirt before setting it aside.

She’s the only one good enough for him.

Dragging the body to a hole in the woods is hard, but she manages to toss it in before shovelling the dirt back over top of it. It's in good company, she’s buried many here.

She’s the only one he needs.

*

He scowls down at his phone.

That’s the third one this month. Is he losing his touch? Why are they not returning his calls?

It doesn’t really matter, he’ll just find someone else.

Though it is frustrating that the women he’s been dating the last few months have all seemingly gone missing. He’s sure the cops are suspicious, but he’s had an alibi everytime. 

Last time his job had sent him out of town for a business trip, there was security footage of him and her at the airport. He was gone a week and when he came back he found out she was missing, he wasn’t even the last one to see her.

Sighing, he goes back to scanning the park for a woman that meets his criteria.

Oh, there’s one with potential. Blonde wavy locks and crystal clear blue eyes. Pale skin with a smattering of freckles. She’s hiding behind a tree and glancing at him every now and then. Must be shy.

She’s perfect.

With a smile he stands up and walks toward her, confident and smooth. She seems to fluster when she realizes he’s coming toward her, smoothing out the childish blue dress she’s wearing.

“Hello, I’m John. Would you like to go have a coffee with me?”

*

He noticed her. He saw her and now they are sitting in a cafe sipping their drinks and talking.

She looks over at him, heat flashing into her cheeks at his warm smile. He’s so kind, so perfect. He’s everything she wants. And now he’s hers.

She tells him about herself, no family, no friends. Her parents left her a decent amount of inheritance when they passed away a few years ago, so no job. Just a modest house with a large wooded yard and online classes to keep her busy when the feeling strikes.

It seems to make him happy to learn so much about her.

*

It's better than he could have imagined.

She’s rich and has a nice house. No family, no friends, a bit odd but he can work with that. She seems a bit clingy, but that won’t matter after a while.

He makes plans to meet up with her again, he wants to treat her to a proper date. They exchange numbers before parting ways, promises to stay in touch falling from their lips.

He’ll need to stop by the bank, open a new account to have her transfer money to. It's been a while since he was ‘John’.

*

It's been a week since he asked her out. A week of them texting and talking on the phone, of dates through art galleries and fairy light gardens at night.

It all makes he so happy.

The way he smiles at her, as if she is his world. The way he holds her hand. The way he kisses her.

She just wants to keep him all to herself.

She’s invited him over for dinner at her house. Just the two of them. She’s cooking of course.

As she sets the table she drips a few drops of a strong sedative into his wine glass before swirling it around and setting it in its place.

He won’t be going anywhere else after tonight. She’s going to ask him to stay with her forever.

*

Tonight he’s going to begin putting his plan into motion to get her to give him her money. A sad sob story of how his landlord is raising his rent and he can’t afford it. It usually does the trick to start out with. Then it's his car, or his job.

It never was about money before her, but he’s always liked having the power to get what he wants.

“You made it! I was worried you wouldn’t be able to find the house.”

“It is a bit out here isn’t it, but no, I found you just fine.”

He gives her a soft smile, letting through a little less to his eyes. He needs to sell that there is a problem without bringing it up himself.

“Oh dear, is there anything wrong?”

She takes his coat and guides him to a dining room with a lovely meal laid out an ready to serve.

“Ah, well, I don’t want to ruin the night with bad news.”

“You won’t ruin anything. I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

She smiles so innocently, it makes him giddy at how easily she’s manipulated.

“Ah, well my landlord is raising the rent on my apartment, it's more than I can afford.”

“Oh, that’s horrible.” He settles in at the seat she motions him to as she pours him a glass of wine before serving him a portion of the meal. He needs to let her make the first attempt to do something. If he suggests it, she may get suspicious.

“I know, why don’t you just move in with me?”

He nearly chokes on his first sip of wine. That’s not what he expected, they’ve only been dating a week and she’s alright with them living together. He covers his shock by taking a larger sip of wine.

“Ah, I’m not sure that’s necessary. I wouldn’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“You could never be a burden, silly.” She giggles and he takes another large sip of wine before setting down the glass and picking up his knife and fork to try the lamb roast she’s serving.

“Still,” He takes a bite, watching her for a reaction as she nibbles on her own food across from him. “I suppose if you’re really alright with it.”

“Of course I am silly. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you to stay.”

She sends him a bright smile as they both continue eating.

Halfway through his food and most of the way through is wine he begins to feels drowsy. He struggles against it. What sort of impression would it give if he fell asleep on their date?

*

She watches as his head nods towards the table. She knew he’d want to stay. It's so nice that his landlord is raising his rent, now he won’t have an excuse to leave.

Though she may need to take care of that nasty landlord for causing her beloved so much stress.

He’s asleep on the table now, face pillowed in what is left of his food.

She stands up and moves around, sitting him up so she can wipe his face and move the plate out from in front of him.

She’s glad she thought to set up his room before he arrived.

*

He wakes slowly, his mouth dry and his head pounding. It's reminiscent of some of his worst hangovers.

Groggily he looks around and takes in the room he’s in.

There are dozens of pictures on the walls, all of him. Some are from months ago and he’s smiling at some woman standing next to him. He can’t tell who they are since they’ve been scratched out, mutilated.

He goes to get up, the room creeping him out. Only he can’t. His arms and legs are strapped securely to the bed he’s laying on. He can’t move.

“Oh, Darling, you’re awake! How wonderful!”

She’s soon standing over him with a bright manic smile. But something isn’t quite right. There’s a splash of something red on her cheek and her eyes are shining oddly.

“I was so glad you agreed to stay with me. I also talked to your horrible landlord about how he should unexpectedly raise people’s rent.”

He stares at her, not sure what is going on, but an uncomfortable feeling is building up in his gut.

“But that’s okay, I took care of him. He won’t raise anyone’s rent ever again.” She smiles at him, the width just a bit too far. He shivers where he’s tied to the bed.

“Oh, are you cold? Let me get you a blanket.” As she turns around he sees a bloody knife in her hands.

*

He’s been living with her for a month now. She thought she may have to worry about people looking for him, but no one ever does.

He’s lost weight, refusing to eat. She’s forced him to a few times.

He doesn’t smile as much as he used to, she may need to fix that. She can make him smile again.


End file.
